


just lemonade

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, DOYOUNG/HAECHAN MAIN SHIP y'all, I swear it's not what you're expecting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, but it got deep because I'm into doyoung/haechan these days, dude this was supposed to be like crack funny, it's a love potion fic with plot twist and plot twist, well kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: Donghyuck frowns, "What is it? It's just lemonade..?"Dongyoung gazes at Donghyuck with a resigned look in his eyes, "Yeah, it's just lemonade."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, a tiny little bit of johndo?, ok but doyoung/haechan is the main ship ig
Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692433
Kudos: 52





	just lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, also doyoung/haechan ship rise, whatever the ship name is

Dongyoung stares at the small purple neon sign next to the unassuming door, just above a plain looking doorbell.

_RJ Alchemy Lab_

He bites his lips and turns to the boy next to him, "Now, I'm not saying you're a scammer, Jeno. You're one of the most trustworthy people I know, but I'm just saying, this place looks really... _shady_ , y'know?"

Jeno only flashes his signature eye smile and pats Dongyoung's shoulder, "He's one of my closest friends. Plus, I swear his products are _really_ effective. Let's go in when you're ready?"

Dongyoung presses his lips together. He sighs. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, if any of his friends were to scam him, it wouldn't be Jeno. He takes a deep breath, and reaches out for the doorbell, only to be stopped by Jeno. He turns to look at the owner of the hand, prompting him for explanation.

"We have a secret knock to signal that it's one of us," Jeno lightly tugs Dongyoung out of the way, and performs some special knock that seemed like morse code.

Dongyoung narrows his eyes. _Secret knock? 'One of us'? Was their friend group a cult of something?_ He shivers at the thought, but the doorknob clicks and the door opens. He peeks inside before heading in. Surprisingly, it is but a very normal-looking apartment, none of that dodgy atmosphere with purple crystals and magic balls that he'd imagined. A sense of relief kicks in.

He follows behind Jeno, to see a petite boy with a pair of round glasses sitting at a table. The boy gestures for them to take a seat, and so they do. He stretches out his hand, and speaks first, "So, you must be Dongyoung-ssi."

"Yes, I am," Dongyoung takes the boy's hand in a firm handshake. "And... You're RJ?"

"Call me Renjun," he informs as he flips through his notebook to the latest entry. "So I heard from Jeno that you want a potion that can make your partner look only at you?"

"I-" Dongyoung's ears flare up as he hears Renjun's question. He was _right_ , but it sounded so _cringe-worthy_ like that. "Y-yeah, something like that."

Renjun puts down his notebook for a moment to look at Dongyoung. "No need to be shy, Dongyoung-ssi. Many people have way more... _fascinating_ requests, I'd say. Anyway, I need your partner's year, month and date of birth, and gender."

"6th June 2000, male."

Renjun wordlessly jots down the information, and heads towards a huge towering cabinet full of neatly labeled _chemicals? Is that what they are?_ Dongyoung has no idea, but he watches in awe as Renjun climbs up a stepping ladder to reach for a blue solution, then crouches to retrieve a white liquid. He then sets up everything on his bench, which highly resembles an actual chemistry lab, what with the conical flasks, test tubes and pipettes.

"Oh, by the way, I need three strands of your hair."

Dongyoung's eyes widen. _What?_ Did he mishear Renjun?

"You heard me right, Dongyoung-ssi. I need the target's birthday and the source's hair to make the potion as personalized as possible, for the best results."

"I sure hope so," he mumbles as he unwillingly plucks three strands of hair from his head, and places them in a small ziplock bag, before Jeno helps pass it to Renjun.

The two guests watch intently as Renjun cautiously measures out portions of the liquids while referring to his trusty notebook, and then he mixes some stuff, places some test tube (with the hair) in some kind of heating chamber, then mixes more stuff, and it's a long while before he's pouring the resulting concoction in a small vial and sealing it tight with a cap.

"That's it? Just that few drops?" Dongyoung frowns at the small, almost tiny vial in Renjun's hand.

"It's very concentrated. A few drops is all you need. Jeno can vouch for it, right?"

Jeno darts his eyes around, flustered, "What, me? Ha, ha, how would I know, right? Haha, it's not like I've used it or anything, hah," he laughs awkwardly.

"Tch," Renjun scoffs at Jeno's terrible attempt. "Anyway, here it is. It works with any drink, but it does add a little of a sweet taste. No health advisory, just a general warning to not let the wrong person drink it. Like I said, it's very concentrated, and there's no way to reverse the effect once it's consumed. Takes about an hour or two for the effects to show."

Dongyoung nods as he keeps the vial safely in his bag. They stand up to take their leave, and Renjun ushers them to the door. Just before Renjun closes the door on them, he speaks.

"Oh, by the way, tell Donghyuck I said hi."

-

They've just finished their dinner, and Dongyoung is handing out cups of lemonade for some reason. Youngho gets up to discuss something with Dongyoung in the kitchen, and Yuta starts to pester Mark _yet again_. No one is left at the dinner table, besides Donghyuck. He shrugs and returns to his room with the lemonade in hand.

Taeil is just chilling on the bed, playing a round of Kart Rider on his phone. He curses as the loser jingle mocks him, and he dumps his phone aside in gamer rage. He looks up at Donghyuck.

"What's that?"

"Lemonade, Dongyoung-hyung made it."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure," Donghyuck hands the mug over.

Taeil takes a sip.

"Mmmm. This is good, it's sweet but not so sweet, y'know?"

"You can have it, can I drink your Coke then?"

Taeil nods as he pretty much gulps down the rest of the lemonade, while Donghyuck takes the Coke can, whistling, "Nice, I was just craving for some soda."

And then more Kart Rider goes on.

-

Dongyoung stares in horror when he spots Donghyuck's mug in _Taeil's_ hand. _No, no, that can't be. He's just being nice and helping do the dishes, right?_

He goes up to Taeil, hardly sounding as confident as he'd like to, "H-hyung, why are you washing Donghyuck's mug?"

Taeil looks up at him, casually answering, "Oh, because I drank from it?"

It takes every single muscle in Dongyoung to contain his scream.

"Y-you... drank... the lemonade?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dongyoung bites his thumb out of habit, and he is _high-key_ panicking no matter how he looks on the outside. How was he so _dumb_? No, it's _Youngho's_ fault for keeping him occupied after Donghyuck took the lemonade! He groans, screams, cries, and pretty much dies internally within two milliseconds.

The best response his brain could come up with was, "Oh," before he sprints back to his own room, and calls Donghyuck over urgently.

"I SAID IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"

"OKAY HYUNG I'M COMING! GEEZ."

-

"So, _Taeil-hyung_ , he drank the lemonade?"

"Yeah?"

" _All_ of it?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dongyoung falls back onto his bed and shouts into his quilt.

"I'M FUCKED!"

Donghyuck frowns, "What is it? It's just lemonade..?"

Dongyoung gazes at Donghyuck with a resigned look in his eyes, "Yeah, it's just lemonade."

"What? What is it?"

"My life is ruined. It was nice knowing you, Hyuck. Hopefully you'll torture me less if we meet in my next life."

Donghyuck groans, "What is it exactly? You can't be _this_ worked up over 'just lemonade', I know you won't."

A conflicted look. And then a sigh. Dongyoung rolls over, "Fuck it, I'm going to sleep."

Donghyuck stares at him for a moment. Then he drapes himself over Dongyoung, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around him, and squeezes him while rolling about, and whining in his (most annoying) aegyo voice, ever, "Ahhhh~ Dongyoungie-hyung~~ Are you upset because I didn't drink your lemonade made with your heart and soul~?"

Dongyoung violently struggles against the hug, finally breaking free after awhile. "That's not it, do I look _that_ easily upset?"

Donghyuck sighs, "No. But just tell me what it is, hmm?"

Dongyoung stares at him for a long while, battling the inner conflict. "I- ugh, I just can't say it! What the fuck."

"What? What is it that you can't tell me?" Donghyuck pulls on his own hair, equally frustrated. Then his expression shifts, "Don't tell me... You spiked it with... _viagra_?"

"NO!" Dongyoung shouts, surprising them both, "No, what the hell? Do you even need it?"

Donghyuck clears his throat, "True. Then what, a love potion or something?" he jokingly suggests.

Unlike previously, Dongyoung just coughs and avoids eye contact with Donghyuck, spitting out some half-hearted reply like, "What? Is that even possible?"

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Dongyoung's ears, which were a burning hot red. He smirks as he shoves his face annoyingly close to Dongyoung's, and teases in his low, buttery voice, "So that's what it was, huh."

Under any other circumstances, Dongyoung would have been _very_ turned on by this situation, but there was a _very_ pressing, _huge_ problem by the name of Moon Taeil.

"So what the fuck should I do!"

"Wait, it's really a love potion?!"

"What the fuck do I do, Hyuck?"

"Where did you even get that from?"

"Jeno recommended this Renjun dude."

"Oh. Fuck. His stuff is really potent."

"Exactly, that's what he said too. My life is over."

"You should've told me the lemonade was meant for me only!"

"I know! Fuck, I don't even know what to say other than fuck."

"Well, on the bright side, you get to receive _THE_ Moon Taeil's love that everyone wants! I'm jealous."

"... Are you really gonna be like this?"

"Oh my God, is he gonna kiss you or something?! Invite me when that happens okay?"

"What the fuck? Are you out of your mind?"

"My mother taught me to share the good things in life."

"Fuck you. But help me keep an eye on him, and seriously don't tell him, okay?!"

"Okay, don't worry. Hey, you like Taeil-hyung too, right? Why are you complaining so much?"

"I don't dislike him... It's just... not fair for you."

"Why? I'm fine with it. I know how you feel about me."

"You're really okay?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Let's just see how it goes. Maybe Renjun screwed up this time, right?"

Donghyuck hums in agreement, before he climbs onto Dongyoung's lap to straddle him, and goes straight for his lips without hesitation, like the motion they're both so familiar with.

Dongyoung's hands find their way around Donghyuck's nape and waist, almost instinctively. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to indulge in Donghyuck's comfort, and to forget whatever problems he may have, at least for now.

-

Two days pass, and neither Dongyoung nor Donghyuck find Taeil any different from usual. In fact, he's been so normal that Dongyoung decided to call Renjun.

"So, I accidentally let someone else drink the potion."

"Ah. That's unfortunate. But I've warned you, nothing can be done."

"Well, see, that's the thing. I'm not seeing any effects. Is this because the person who drank it has a different birth date?"

"Definitely the effects will be weaker, but you should theoretically still see immense effects especially if the target has never shown much interest in you."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't just screw up or something? Or maybe this whole thing is a scam?"

"Excuse me? Are _you_ trying to scam me? Look, I have another customer coming in soon, I don't have time for your shady tactics. But if you're looking for a genuine answer, the only reason I can think of would be, because the target already has a high level of affection towards you. Okay? I'm a busy man, goodbye."

Dongyoung stares at his phone screen, flashing the "Call Ended" text.

A high level of- _what?_

_-_

Donghyuck looks at Taeil, then at Dongyoung, then back at Taeil. If he was a letter, he'd be 'w' because he's right in the middle of _awkward_.

"So, hyung, the other day, you drank that lemonade right?"

"What?"

"The one Dongyoung-hyung made, you remember?"

"Ah, that one. Yeah, it was sweet and nice."

Dongyoung's insides churn. He pipes up, "Didn't you feel anything out of the ordinary after drinking that?"

"What? Why? Did you spike it with laxatives or something?"

"No, not like that," Dongyoung cringes, "I mean in a.. _non-physical_ way?"

"No..? What is it, sleeping pills?"

Dongyoung slowly turns to look at Donghyuck.

"Nothing at all?" Donghyuck questions.

Taeil looks at the both of them, puzzled, "I didn't..? What is it, really?"

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Dongyoung, signalling him to 'go for it'.

Dongyoung takes a deep breath to calm himself. Then he turns to face Taeil, determined. He slowly but surely goes closer, and closer, until he is literally breathing on Taeil's face. He relaxes his eyelids as he sets his gaze on Taeil's lips, and half-whispers in a breathy, airy voice, "You really didn't feel anything? At all?"

"Huh?" Taeil habitually responds, soundly somewhat flustered. "Why are you being like this?"

"You don't feel turned on _at all?_ " Donghyuck asks, almost incredulously. How was it possible to _not_ feel anything when Dongyoung was right in front of your face like that?

"Turned on?" Taeil repeats, while not taking his eyes off Dongyoung.

Donghyuck notes Taeil was flushing very brightly, and his eyes were half-lidded. Huh.

"I mean, not a huge difference from what I'd normally feel?"

"Really? You're really red now though, hyung," Donghyuck scoffs, folding his arms and leaning back into the chair.

"Huh? Yeah, exactly, so the same as usual."

Donghyuck jumps out of his chair so quickly, the chair shoots backward and hits the wall behind. "You mean you've been feeling like _this_ all along?!"

Belatedly, Dongyoung's eyes widen too as he looks at Taeil, "Hyung, you _like_ me?"

"I..." Taeil looks between the two, "So what is it? What do _you_ have to do with this?"

"Me?" Donghyuck gestures to Dongyoung, then to himself. "The lemonade was for me??"

"Yeah okay but what about the lemonade? Isn't it _just_ lemonade?!"

Just then, Youngho barges in, "Who said lemonade?! Oh, Dongyoung-ie, can we have more lemonade today?" He grabs Dongyoung's arm, and flashes his best silly grin.

Dongyoung slowly turns to look at Donghyuck with wide eyes, who greeted him back with an equally surprised expression. He then turns to Taeil, who looks very, very amused despite not knowing what exactly is going on.

"Uh, haha, yeah, sure. It's _just lemonade,_ right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in one day. from ideation to upload. so forgive me for shitty english and the lack of plot.


End file.
